x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mulder and Scully Meet the Were-Monster
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |airdate =February 1, 2016 |number =1AYW03 |dates = |written =Darin Morgan |directed =Darin Morgan |viewers=8.37 |rating= |bottomimage = |bottomdescription = |next =Home Again |prev =Founder's Mutation |season =10}} "'Mulder and Scully Meet the Were-Monster'" is the third episode of the tenth season of ''The X-Files. Synopsis When a dead body is found in the woods, Mulder and Scully are called in to investigate whether it was an animal attack, a serial killer or just maybe a strange creature as described by eyewitnesses. Meanwhile, Mulder is able to confront some of his own demons about feeling disillusioned with his life's work. Source: FOX Summary When a dead body is found with its throat ripped open in the woods outside Shawan, Oregon, Dana Scully and Fox Mulder are called in to investigate whether it was an animal attack, a serial killer, or just maybe a strange creature as described by eyewitnesses. Mulder continues to question his faith in the unexplained as he attempts to gather proof of the existence of the new creature he and Scully investigate before jumping to conclusions. During an inspection of a truck stop, Mulder, Scully, and an animal control officer named Pasha (Kumail Nanjiani) seemingly encounter the creature. Eventually, evidence starts to coalesce, and Mulder begins to suspect that an individual named Guy Mann (Rhys Darby) is actually a murderous were-monster, capable of transforming into a lizard person. After confronting Mann, his suspicions are proven only half correct: Mann is not a man who turns into a lizard person, but rather a lizard person who turns into a human. Mann apparently became a shape-shifter after being bitten by a human some days before and laments the existential hopelessness of human life, full sentience, and modern society. In the end, it is revealed that Pasha was the true killer, and that Mann was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Upon learning this, Mulder rushes to tell Mann, who quickly brushes off the news. He informs Mulder that he will be going into a 10,000 year hibernation, but that he was glad to have met Mulder. Then, before Mulder's eyes, Mann turns back into his original lizard person form and scampers off into the night. Mulder thus witnesses a paranormal happening, and his faith is renewed. Background information *The speedo Mulder is seen wearing in the hotel is the same speedo from "Duane Barry". *The psychiatrist points at his abdomen and says evil can sometimes be here. This is a reference to Leonard from the episode "Humbug" which Darin Morgan wrote as well. *The tombstones in the cemetery feature the names of Kim Manners and Jack Hardy. Kim Manners was a producer on The X-Files and Jack Hardy was first assistant director on The X-Files: I Want To Believe. *The animal head that Mulder sees Scully through is that of a fox. This is a inside joke due to Mulder's first name being Fox. *Guy Mann's outfit resembles that of Carl Kolchak from Kolchak: The Night Stalker. *Tyler Labine and Nicole Parker Smith return as stoners. They also played stoners in The X-Files episodes "War of the Coprophages" and "Quagmire". *Dagoo is named after a character from Moby Dick just like Scully's previous dog Queequeg. *Mulder's ringtone is the series' theme song. *Scully states that she is immortal. This is a reference to the fan theory about Scully being immortal which was implied in "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose" which Darin Morgan wrote. *The pencils Mulder throws into the "I Want to Believe" poster are the same pencils he threw into the ceiling in "Chinga" which were also shown in "My Struggle". *Mulder comments on being nude and being mauled by a "wolf, lion, and bear" as how he would wanted to go obviously forgetting that Clyde Bruckman told him he would die of autoerotic asphyxiation. *The Porta Potty they find Guy Mann in could be a reference to the Porta Potty scene in "The Host" in which Flukeman comes out of a Porta Potty. Darin Morgan also played the Flukeman. *Mulder's rental car has Oregon license plates. The show Grimm, which takes place in Portland, Oregon, features humans that can turn into animal-like or monster-like creatures when they are in a certain emotional state. *The original opening credits return. They were last used for the Season 7 finale episode "Requiem". Cast and Characters *Alex Diakun (Manager) previously played Curator in The X-Files episodes "Humbug", Tarot Dealer in "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose", Dr. Fingers in "José Chung's From Outer Space", Dr. Ephraim Fabricant in the Millennium episodes "Lamentation", Greb in "Somehow, Satan Got Behind Me" and Uroff-Koltoff in The X-Files: I Want To Believe. Cast Starring *David Duchovny as Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully Guest Starring *Rhys Darby as Guy Mann *Kumail Nanjiani as Pasha *Tyler Labine as Stoner *D.J. "Shangela" Pierce as Annabelle *Richard Newman as Dr. Rumanovitch *Alex Diakun as Manager *Ryan Beil as The Werelizard *Nicole Parker-Smith as Chick Co-Starring *Virgil Davies as Truck Driver *Jade Pawluk as Naked Lair Victim External Links * }} * * =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF episodes 03 Category:Monster of the Week episodes